Serendipity
by blown glass
Summary: Draco gets a shock to the system, but Hermione finds herself being the one having to deal with it!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione pushed open the portrait to the Head's Common Room and met with the most unlikely vision she ever thought she would see. Looking around she checked the Head-boy hadn't fallen foul of a trickster's prank or wasn't actually restrained in some way; but no, it was real. Draco Malfoy was intently, and apparently of his own accord, situated beside the Common Room fireplace reading one of Hermione's "horrid mudblood books"- as Draco liked to call them.

In fact, Malfoy seemed so engrossed in the book his head remained bowed over it as Hermione entered their private quarters. He didn't appear to be aware of her presence at all- until she started laughing at him. Hermione giggled as she wandered slowly to the adjacent chaise longue. First; she found amusement at Draco's odd choice of literature, second; the look on Draco's face when he had realised she was there was priceless. However, oddly the book remained open. Draco didn't even attempt to Obliviate the memory from Hermione's brain instead he simply looked at her.

"Malfoy, since when are my muggle books good enough for you? I wouldn't have expected you to touch them with a 30ft wand let alone your precious pureblood hands." Sarcasm dripped so heavily off Hermione's tongue that it was a wonder it didn't stain the delicate gold and silver silks from which her seat was fashioned. It was October and over a month of Draco's insults she had decided to fight fire with fire, sometimes literally.

Instead of sending back a second-rate insult about Hermione's heritage Draco continued to look at her blankly, his eyes laced with only the barest regret and fear. Hermione laughed again and was about to get up when Draco appeared to regain the ability to articulate his simple abuse, among other things.

"Hermione, I mean Granger, have you ever read this book?" Hermione glanced at the multi-coloured cover without focusing; she knew exactly which book Draco was reading.

"No, unfortunately not, Malfoy. Dumbledore prepared the books in our common room for when I would be Head girl; he told Professor McGonagall I might find it interesting, I'm sure he'd be glad you liked it, Malfoy, but I really-"

Draco cut her off; "You've never read it?"

"No. Malfoy, I just told you that-"

"You didn't write it then?" He cut her off again. His face was an odd mixture of fear, disbelief and sheer horror but with each question an element of hope passed over his features. Hermione, however, did not appreciate the subtleties in Malfoy's facial expressions tonight; she had just spent all day rushed off her feet with classes, head's duties and trying to sort out Harry and Ginny's troublesome love life- oh, and worrying about Voldemort.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you talking about? Funnily enough I don't have time to publish muggle novels while finishing my school education!" His face dropped so suddenly Hermione couldn't fail to notice his rapid desolation. "Malfoy?" He looked at her but his eyes were so blank she felt like he was calmly regarding the wall behind her. "It's just a book, you know, nothing to get stressed out about."

Now it was Draco's turn to laugh- although his brief mirth was bitter and disbelieving. "Hermione, look at the book." Hermione's shock at his casual use of her first name accompanied by his eerie tone caused her to fumble the book Draco so calmly- and unusually politely- handed her.

She couldn't restrain her gasp, nor did she have the presence of mind to want to. The title as bright as a phoenix's fire terrified her to her very soul- "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". The book was heavy and very, very real but she still rounded on the bleak, young man waiting with spectre-like composure beside the flickering fireplace.

"What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull here, Malfoy? I swear if you've cursed this book, or… or anything… I won't even hesitate to remove ALL Slytherin's house points before you can even say flying ferret!"

Draco didn't flinch. "This is much bigger than house points, Hermione, bigger than Hogwarts. I don't know how to prove it to you but there are five other books in there along with this one all bearing the boy-wonder's name. These six books- as impossible as it is- seem to document the turbulent lives of you, Potter and Weasley as you grew up at Hogwarts, in extreme detail."

Hermione paused before grabbing the book once more from Draco's hand and scanning the back page; stifled gasps escaping her mouth at each insane confirmation of Draco's words. She looked up, and gave Draco the benefit of her familiar glare; "I don't have time to read this whole book," Draco subdued a sigh when he realised she wasn't going to accept this odd new plot-twist.

She continued; "Malfoy, if this is some deranged plot- and I really do mean completely, utterly and insanely deranged- there will be hell to pay," Draco held up a hand and surprisingly she was silenced. Fear drives even the brave into compliancy.

"Hermione, in first year you, Potter and Weasley worked together to acquire the Philosopher's Stone. You solved Snape's potions riddle, Weasley played wizard chess and Potter flew around after a key. You three even faced a giant dog called Fluffy." Draco continued as calmly as possible in this current situation, "It's all in the first book and it's the same each year up until the end of sixth year."

Still firmly stuck in denial Hermione barked; "Anyone could know that! That doesn't prove anything! This is a trap-"

"This isn't a trap!" Draco shouted to make himself heard this time; "You call Sirius Black Snuffles because he can transfigure into a big black dog! You started Dumbledore's army and are the reason that Raveclaw girl had the world SNEAK on her head for months! Hagrid has a giant in the forest who calls you Hermy! Potter has a bloody invisibility cloak!" Draco realised he's continued shouting even though Hermione had stopped retaliating long ago but he still continued. "I even know about the Horcruxes."

"But… Who? How?" Draco's face remained insatiably blank as Hermione stuttered disbelieving questions.

Abruptly, Hermione stood up. "We have to tell Professor McGonagall right now; this… this is trouble…" Hermione took out her wand and pointed it directly at Draco's chest, "I demand you give me these books immediately! I will be forced to curse you if you disobey."

Taken aback Draco replied, "Well, I hadn't exactly decided to tell you all about these books just so I could run off with them, Hermione."

She lowered her wand slowly but remained pointedly vigilant. "Go get the other books and if you try anything I won't hesitate to kill you." Draco nodded, her quiet resolved threat was much more terrifying than her earlier screams and, now he knew what she'd managed these past six years, he was glad he was helping her this time as they exited the Head's room- him weighed down with books while she strode quickly and confidently muttering odd semi-sentences under her breath.

Hermione and Draco shuffled down the hall after they exited the Headmistress' office both deep in thought. Barely registering the pupils scattered in the corridors Hermione couldn't contain her frustration at Professor McGonagall's reaction; as much as she hated to admit it Dumbledore was dead- how was she meant to trust that whatever reason he had left these books in her study was meant to be beneficial to the cause? It was down right laughable to believe they'd been left there just so Draco could read them.

Huffing, Hermione threw open the secret portrait to the Head's rooms and proceeded to fume her way up the stairs to her private room. Usually Hermione couldn't help but treat her new quarters with respect similar to a grand cathedral- she certainly admonished Draco's slovenly attitude regularly enough to make him reconsider before entering their rooms after a mucky Quidditch practice, without so much as a simple cleaning spell- but tonight the room's wonders held no power. Truthfully, the silken fabrics of the furniture still glistened silver and gold, the peaceful grey and chocolate brown walls were still as comforting and peaceful, even the ornate fittings of the room still reflected the warm glow of the blazing fire- Hermione was too absorbed to notice, let alone care. She continued with the direct purpose of storming her room, conjuring some hot chocolate laced heavily with dreamless-sleep potion and ignoring tonight's odd events, instead enjoying a night of peaceful slumber.

Hermione was almost halfway up the solid, chestnut staircase before Draco broke the taut and brooding silence. "Is this a joke to you, Granger?" The sentence was similar to so many other collisions Draco and Hermione had shared since the beginning of the year, it was almost tame considering it didn't include the words "mud", "blood" or "dirty, little traitor".

Hermione was shocked however and turned to face him instantly; since finding the book, and throughout the entire meeting with the Professor, Draco had managed to call her Hermione and even sided with her opinion once or twice. Considering Professor McGonagall's lack lustre reaction to the books Hermione wasn't keen to loose Draco's support so soon- "What do you mean?" Watching Draco's figure as he flickered from visibility to silhouette as he sat on the suite before the fire.

He stood, "You know exactly what I mean? McGonagall wasn't too impressed with your trickery, was she? Of course, she'd never admonish one of the Golden Trio, oh no, your secret's safe with her."

In silence Hermione descended the stairs so she was once more on the main floor of the common room. His quiet anger shocked her and she automatically checked her wand was still at her side. "I don't know what you mean, Draco?"

"Don't call me Draco, you deceitful…" He paused in silence, observing her. "You expect just because you argue with McGonagall I'll think we're on the same side? Believe that this book is nothing to do with you? I'm not an idiot, Granger!" He ran his hand through his hair subconsciously and Hermione was lost; he was screaming at her but at the same time his body seemed to be suffering from extreme stress, he made even less sense than usual. "What is it you expect this will gain for you? A spy? An ally? Or is it just a game; a little bet to see if the Golden Trio's know-it-all can break Draco Malfoy with nothing more than a book?"

Hermione watched him sit, almost calmly, his Slytherin uniform stark against the golden sateen of the suite. Slowly, she crossed the room so she was before the fire in front of Draco; she expected direct eye contact would be necessary if she was to even try and understand what Draco was incensed with. Her eyes lingered on his inscrutable face until he returned her gaze. Slowly negotiations began.

"I haven't even a vague idea of why or what you're shouting at me for." She held eye contact.

"The book." Hermione fought not to roll her eyes or simply conjure something to throw at the infuriating blonde before her.

"Well, yes. The book."

"See. You did have a vague idea." Again, the almost overwhelming urge to hit him came over her, she was growing in tolerance to this feeling with every day they were forced to share accommodation, but it was still intense.

"Draco, about this miniscule issue we are actually on the same side. We both think the book is dangerous so please explain why you are threatening me and treating me like an idiot."

With steely confidence Draco's eyes flickered over Hermione's face, "You're treating me like an idiot so it only seems fair." His exterior assurance belied the torrent of thoughts barraging his brain with every second. The book had been nothing short of a revelation, he knew each and every detail of the trio's life at Hogwarts, but he refused to believe that Granger- allegedly the smartest witch of his generation- would be irresponsible enough to leave such and important document lying around. Her alarm seemed genuine and yet paradoxically he still refused to believe that this book was not her doing. This book wasn't- couldn't- be real.

Hermione lost her patience; "What are you attempting to communicate, you worthless ferret."

"This book." He looked up at her and held her gaze so he could gauge her following reaction. "Since there is no way it's truthful or correct, I propose you concocted this flimsy account for your own purposes- whatever they may be- so that I would read it and…" He halted.

"What?" Hermione's reaction was shock and outright rage at his unfinished sentence.

"It's just too unbelievable. What were you expecting? That I was just going to accept that there happened to be six books in our library you just never fancied reading? That McGonagall wasn't too worried even though this book could be leaked so easily? Did you really expect me to accept these books as the new gospel truth?" Draco looked hurt at the implication that Hermione thought so little of him, or at least so little of his intelligence.

Hermione couldn't contain her incredulity any longer. "That's what's unbelievable?" She sighed, quick and frustrated. "Draco, about two hours ago you were the one who alerted me to this book, you were the one who convinced me that it was real! And we just spent our time since trying to convince Professor McGonagall that it was real!" His eyes flickered, "What? Have you just changed your mind?" She consumed his stare before sitting on the sofa beside Draco, vaguely hoping for a calm conversation even with the enemy.

Abruptly, Draco put his head in his hands. The sudden silence was strange in contrast to their brief argument. Her brain done in and rational thought exhausted Hermione stared in the fire ignoring Draco's melodrama. After several minutes the hush became humid and Hermione felt her healthier instincts itching, she couldn't help herself; "Draco?"

He looked up so swiftly she almost fell off her chair. "This book?"

"Yes."

"It's real?"

"Yes."

"Really, real?" Hermione only nodded this time while attempting to scrutinise his surprisingly composed face; the only signs that this wasn't a typical conversation between the two was that neither were tossing abuse and Draco's fingers fluttering- controlled subconsciously.

Draco's head returned to his hands and Hermione felt this indicated her turn to talk. "I know it's odd and for me down-right creepy that this book is real but it still is. I doubted it too at first but we've both looked at them now; it's freaky, it's disturbing- and I don't hesitate to say that it's probably dark magic- but more than anything it's real."

This time only thirty or forty seconds passed before Draco looked up. His eyes seemed colder and more severe but oddly Hermione didn't feel the harshness was aimed at her as he painstaking watched her face, he must have seen something because suddenly his eyes shot desolate and his head tilted downwards once more.

Before he could return his head in his hands Hermione felt she ought to try and say something; "Draco?" She didn't know what else to say, not for the first time Hermione found she had no idea what was going through Malfoy's mind. He seemed to realise this and tried to articulate.

"The book… if it's real-" he saw Hermione's face, "It is real, but in them… In the books, well-" Hermione feeling creepy and compelled before she could stop herself rested her hand gently on his arm. Draco pulled away. "In the book-" he looked at her again so he'd be able to watch every second of her reaction, when really he still hadn't finished reacting himself. "In the book I'm one of the baddies."

As insensitive as she felt Hermione couldn't help but feel this was an anti-climax. He seemed to be waiting for her reaction. "Well, yes."

Even in the middle of all his existential turmoil Draco still managed to conjure a look so affronted anyone who had entered the room then would have thought Hermione must have kick- no, Crucio-ed a puppy to deserve it. However, his voice didn't hold to same certainty when he rebuked her; "What?"

"Well, Draco, I don't really know what to say. It usually takes a bit of mental preparation before attempting to explain the Laws of the world- I just don't really understand. You seem, well, shocked that you're- as you so carefully put it- a "baddie"."

"But…?" A pause. "I mean, if…" Another pause. "But I…" Hermione was torn; part of her felt bad that Draco genuinely seemed completely unaware of his entire identity and yet she still wished he would try and accept it a little quicker, she was already wrecked earlier from normal duties and didn't think she could handle a major philosophical debate tonight.

"Draco, I know this is hard to take but you are a "baddie"." He looked up as if to argue but she continued; "Look, it's late and I'm tired either we can go to sleep and talk about this in the morning, I don't think the book is too volatile a risk and we can't do anything tonight, or if you really want to talk can we just make this quick?"

Draco scowled and Hermione found she couldn't blame him, he was going through a lot and she wasn't exactly sympathetic, but if he expected her to talk this out with him as if they were best friends all of a sudden he was even more deranged than she knew. "Fine." Draco's scowl lessened. He seemed indifferent now to her, bordering on polite, Hermione couldn't help but listen. "I just want to understand a few things." Both instinctively turned towards each other so as to attempt a civilised conversation. "I'm a baddie?"

"Yes," she sighed, "we've gone over this."

"Snape and my father. Baddies?" Hermione nodded. "So," he was struggling and Hermione almost felt bad for her curt responses. "The whole mudblood-" she winced, "-pureblood, muggle stuff; it's…" he wavered, "it's crap." Again Hermione nodded feeling he needed reassurance.

"Draco, I-" he held up his hand and she stopped, once more waiting for him to continue.

He paused, later Hermione wondered if he did this out of fear or because he was aware of the majesty of his statement. He talked slowly stressing every word; "The Dark Lord is evil, Harry Potter is the world's only hope and pureblood superiority is crap and therefore everything I've ever been taught is a lie."

"That's not true." Hermione tried, "What you've learnt at Hogwarts is true and I hope you've learnt something from me over these past years." Draco didn't appreciate Hermione's attempt to lift his spirits but frankly she was getting frustrated with him only acknowledging what most people realised about Voldemort at the age of six.

Surrendering Hermione sighed and stood from the plush sofa. "Draco, I'm wrecked and we should both go to bed. I realise this is a lot to think about and if you don't come to class tomorrow I'll tell them you're sick, okay?"

The smirk was back; "You're willing to break a few rules?"

"You've been through a lot, Draco, get some rest." She started up the staircase to her room for the second time that evening. Once she looked back she could see quite clearly that the smirk was gone, replaced once more with the odd desolation. He stared into the fire and Hermione figured in the morning she'd regret leaving him; she was supposed to be Head-girl and he was clearly suffering a crisis. Silently Hermione summoned a blanket around Draco, even managing to conjure one in Slytherin colours, and Draco looked at her with such surprise that she half expected him to smile.


	2. Chapter 2

[[a/n- I'm adding another chapter so soon in the hope that it will encourage a few reviews (constructive critics welcome) and if there is some genuine support out there for this story I might post another chapter ASAP

Draco hadn't taken Hermione's advice. When his brain was sprinting through his lifetime of memories- evaluating, discarding and wincing- how was he supposed to just snuggle calmly on a sofa all night? No, Malfoys didn't react by giving up- nor did they snuggle. Mentally, Draco recoiled; after tonight did he know that Malfoys didn't give up at the first sign of danger? Draco didn't know who he was meant to be anymore, but after tonight he could safely say _this_ Malfoy didn't give up.

About an hour after the light under Hermione's door went out Draco got up and paced into the Head's library. So Draco didn't know anything in life was real anymore- that didn't mean it had to stay that way. Categorically and logically Draco went through the books he'd dismissed before. As light was just starting to filter through the window Draco moved on and started reassessing Hermione's horrid mudblood books- wait, her muggle books.

He was reluctant; hours of consideration had opened his mind to the acceptance that he, or at least his motives, were bad but reading mudbl-damn, muggle books was what caused this whole problem to begin with. If he hadn't picked up Hermione's book from the library, originally with the purpose of freaking her out by reading it when she arrived back in the dorms, then would he ever have caught on that his life was upside down? Was he really that blind, short-sighted and just stupid? Was it him? Had he just been an idiot for the completion of his formative years?

Draco flung down the book he was reading- none of it made sense anyway. It was stupid for Draco to trust these books anymore than he could trust his parents. Sullenly, Draco went upstairs to the two doors leading to his and Hermione's rooms and sat down directly before her entrance. As much as he hated to admit it, in a way he could trust her. Hermione hated him and clearly had no reason to spare his feelings and last night she was genuine, even helpful, when he was ranting at her.

Slowly he watched the sunlight drift further down the stairs until sleep must have come; the next thing he saw was Hermione's shocked face before she unceremoniously tripped over his sprawled body. "Ahhhhh!"-she landed with a thud beside her door, "I thought you were asleep!" The mass of curls shouted from their place on the floor before rolling over to face him.

"If you thought I was asleep why were you looking at me?"

"To see if you were asleep!"

"That doesn't make sense." Draco replied but the sheer shock of his awakening made him start to laugh after the building stress of the night before. Hermione stared sullenly before a giggle escaped her lips- she was defiantly the best person to ask his recent questions to. He swung his legs around so he was sitting at the top of the stairs.

"I have a few more questions."

He saw her compose her face once more realising this was going to be a serious conversation; "Would it be quicker if I wrote a report? Didn't you already read the books you found about Harry?"

He paused, "Well, a report would be useful or at least flash cards… Seriously, I just have a few questions." He waited for her to move beside him at the top of the stairs and was surprised that she complied; last night she had seemed annoyed at his ignorance now she simply looked amused. Honestly, after reading what he'd done to her friends and her over the past years, in black and white, he felt almost as if he deserved some of her hexes- the less vicious ones at least.

Hermione turned to him and smiled, she was trying to be nice but Draco couldn't help but notice that she was purposefully not touching him despite the tight proximities of the staircase. It was easier to begin the questions, just because he wasn't quite such an idiot this morning couldn't make them friends. "Okay. Do you have any idea why McGonagall made me Head boy after what I did- what I caused last year?" He didn't want to repeat his actions in sixth year aloud.

She shook her head and a few curls flew through the air hitting his shoulder, it was only then Draco noticed she was still wearing her pyjamas- long-sleeved flannel; he couldn't help but admire her modest clothes and ability to ignore her inappropriate covering and focus on the bigger picture right now. All admiration faded when she opened her mouth, "Obviously I can't understand why they made you head boy, and it should have been Harry if he'd been here this year… Really, I think I made it quite clear since we arrived here that I didn't exactly consider you head boy material."

"Thanks." Draco grunted.

"Don't act like that, you can hardly expect me to rejoice when one of my enemies is put in a position of power especially one which means I have to see and work with them regularly." Draco would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so completely unfunny so he settled for giving her an aggrieved look. "Oh stop. I know your only just realising the world is upside down and all but it wasn't like you were happy about me being Head girl."

The sadistic monster in Draco felt he ought to even the uneasiness before the conversation continued; "Next- is Krum a better kisser than Ron?"

For the second time that morning Hermione was completely shocked but Draco's apologetic hand on her shoulder stopped her from falling down the stairs and she contented herself to slap his hand as punishment. She considered hexing him as she no doubt would have reacted to that comment yesterday but remembered that even if he wasn't good he was no longer the enemy. She hit him harder in the chest again for good measure before he put up his hands in surrender.

He made sure not to laugh, even though her face made it difficult. "Fine, I don't want to know." Hermione couldn't help but be shocked by Draco's humour now it was no longer a weapon against her. "But I do need to know something far more important from you- last night you said you were sure this book was dark magic, how?"

"I don't know the purpose of the book but it could be done a number of ways; maybe Dumbledore enchanted the books to write themselves, there is a spell to transfigure memories into books but I don't know how that could be done without Harry, Ron and my knowledge. Maybe Dumbledore needed the book to be entirely real so he Imperious-ed a muggle to really write it; Death Eaters would never read a muggle book."

"No, Dumbledore would never use an unforgivable on a muggle." Hermione stopped and simply stared at Draco for a minute, "Well, from what I know and have, well, read he just wouldn't, right?"

Hermione nodded, "Right, I agree. I was just a little-" she hesitated not wanting to offend him, again, "I was shocked you said something nice about Dumbledore and said muggle in the same sentence." Draco looked down at his hands abruptly so she moved on. "I just don't understand the purpose for them."

"Well, what if they were written for me to read?"

"Yeah, Draco, the world revolves around you." He glared.

"Well, that's what McGonagall said. Dumbledore was really into inter-house relationships, good-will to all men, etc. You really think it's too much of a stretch to say he put a couple of books in our room so my horizons might widen a little?"

Hermione leant forwards so her hands were on her knees, Draco started to speak but she held up her hand for him to stop; she was thinking. "But how would he know you would react this way?" Draco shrugged. "It would be a major risk but I want to believe it."

"What?" Draco asked. Hermione thought about what she'd said before replying.

"Well, first; it would mean the book wasn't a threat. Effectively, the whole problem with the book just goes away, right?" She stopped talking but he looked on expectantly.

"Secondly?"

"What?"

"You said "first" so I assume there is a second?"

"Oh, right." A rose blush swept over her checks and Draco couldn't help but be intrigued; "Well, it would mean Dumbledore had known you wouldn't give the books to Voldemort, that you were good, really." She looked up quickly and down before he could catch her eye. "I'd like you to be good is all…"

Draco rested his hand on her shoulder once more, "Thanks." He stood up and wandered along the short corridor to his room to get changed for class.


	3. Chapter 3

[[a/n- I wasn't going to put up more till I got more reviews but I'm too nice for my own good sometimes, lol. The last chapter kind of sucked so here's a better one!

Hermione couldn't help but feel more cheerful after her conversation with Draco this morning; he seemed to genuinely understand better. Even if she was still a little wary in his presence, every time he moved near her she instinctively reached for her wand, they'd passed over half-a-day without fighting. Hermione found she was able to focus better than ever on her Transfiguration notes- even with Ron nudging her every five minutes to have her explain something to him.

Draco's day wasn't as enjoyable; he sprawled at the back of Transfiguration growing more and more frustrated. Somehow in the middle of finding out his life wasn't perfect he'd forgotten his friends weren't perfect either. He was suddenly and forcefully alerted to this when he followed Hermione into the classroom and upon sitting with his friends was mocked for trailing a "mudblood". Draco just glared- how do you tell your friends of six long years that you'd changed your mind over night and muggle-borns weren't so bad after all.

Draco had been able to control himself during the whole lesson so far, right up until Pansy decided to show off. She transfigured the robin on Weasley's desk into a rat causing Hermione to jump out of her seat.

"Stop it." Draco growled; he'd just realised that this Malfoy could still be very scary.

Pansy looked around quickly- "What?"

"Don't be so bloody immature, Parkinson." Her face was a picture of shock, "What did they ever do to you anyway?"

"But, Draco? She's a mudblood and he's a traitor."

"So, she's also-" Draco paused for two-and-a-half seconds and in that time realised if he finished his sentence he'd not only have no friends left in Hogwarts but he'd also probably get lynched by the Slytherin Quidditch team before lunch. He quickly changed tact; "She's also Head-girl and it's getting bloody annoying you loosing all our house points by pulling cheap tricks." He thought he saw Hermione smile, he continued; "Like you said Parkinson, she's a mudblood and not worth our time."

Draco got several slaps on the back for his last comment. Pansy was an easy target but he needed a scapegoat. Seriously in need of advice Draco vowed to ask Hermione for help as soon as possible, seeing as she was the only person he could talk to who wouldn't hate him for not hating muggle-borns, in fact she'd probably be happy. Resolved Draco decided to talk to her straight after class; he couldn't take much more of the Slytherin's comments.

Thankfully, the rest of the class passed without incidence- except for Goyle attempting, badly, to set fire to Weasley's robes to which Draco silently cast the counter curse before scolding Goyle for such a dreadful effort and telling him to get more practice or there was no way he'd pass his charms N.E.W.T. As soon as McGonagall released them Draco was glad to excuse himself from the Slytherin clique and followed Hermione and Weasley out the door.

She turned as soon as he touched her cloak but unfortunately it seemed Weasley wasn't too happy about it- "Malfoy, back off." Draco fought a smile; for all the Gryffindor bravado he could still see the fear in the red-head's eyes.

"It's okay, I just need to talk to-" he looked to her, "Granger for a minute."

Hermione had looked up but Weasley wasn't convinced; "What about?"

Glad to be a quick-thinking, conniving Slytherin Draco countered, "Head's duties, why else would I want to talk to her."

Hermione turned to Ron, apology in her eyes; "It's fine, I'll see you in a minute." Her gaze followed Weasley as he walked away grudgingly, clearly not happy about leaving her with Draco even with a legitimate reason for them to talk. "We don't have any duties till tonight, Malfoy."

Draco paused, "Well, I wanted your advice on something."

"You had to ask right now? Malfoy, I've been answering your questions all night I have my own life to worry about."

"Right, well, could we talk later then? I need your help plus I think I'm only starting to realise things which-"

Hermione cut in; "I can't I'm busy later." She started to walk away.

"Oh right, it's Friday." Draco answered under his breath.

"What?"

"Well, you always disappear on Friday evenings."

"Are you following me, Malfoy? Is that why you're still at Hogwarts this year to spy on me?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Why is that why you're here?"

"I'm not the one learning their enemy's weekly routine."

"Can you pause for a minute?" She opened her mouth to shout at him but he continued. "It's kind of hard not to notice when you disappear every week at the same time, especially considering we live in the same dorm. Plus I don't see why you're so worried we aren't enemies any more."

"Oh, aren't we?" With that she began to storm off.

"Wait." He followed her, "What are you talking about? I mean, I know I only wised up a little last night but surely it counts for something? I've been a little freaked about it but-"

"It's not to do with that; it's just that it clearly makes no difference."

Draco shook his head trying to clear his head; "What makes no difference?"

"The book. You haven't changed so as far as I'm concerned you knowing my routine is pretty bad."

"What? Did you just blank the last few hours or something?"

"It's the last hour I'm talking about!" Draco was fuming and it was clear she was as well when she continued; "Last night you seemed to realise you'd been a cruel bastard for a large portion of your life but this morning it seems you're still that same bastard."

"What?"

"You called me a mudblood and you didn't attempt to stop your little cronies from hexing Ron. No, don't worry; you're still the stupid Slytherin Prince." She practically hissed the last part, "Or should that be Slytherin Pratt?"

"Well, what were you expecting me to do? Start preaching the wonders of peace, love- heck, even rainbows and puppies!" He barked. "Am I supposed to just ditch all my friends when the good guys clearly won't help me, if you're any indication?"

"Am I supposed to smile at you while you tell your friends I'm not even worth their time?"

"Well, I could hardly just tell them to grow-up because you hadn't done anything to them? They'd drown my body so deep in the Black Lake that no one would find it for months- if I was lucky! Not that you'd care! You didn't even bother to tell Weasley that maybe I wasn't pure evil anymore!"

"Well, when you decide after entering class with me to go skulk about with your Slytherin cronies-"

"You already called them that."

"I don't care! You think I should have told Ron you've changed when you're acting like the same spoiled brat you've been since we came to Hogwarts?" She snorted, "Yeah that would go down well; I can see it now- Ron would have me sent to St.Mungos or get the hospital wing to check if anyone's got me under Imperious!"

"Well, it's just a bloody vicious cycle, isn't it?"

"Ugh!" Hermione felt more confused than she had in months.

"Well, what do you think I should do?" Draco counted, "The minute I start acting nice to you the Slytherins will kill me, the Death Eaters will kill me, the Dark Lord will kill me… oh, but if you don't tell Weasley he'll probably kill me before any of the others get a chance."

"Fine, I get it! I'll tell Ron but if this is a trick you won't have to worry about Ron killing you, I'll beat him to it."

"You still don't believe me? You know I might have really changed last night but the rest of the world hasn't-"

"Exactly," she severed his sentence abruptly, "Just because you've changed doesn't mean we're friends."

Draco paused and scrutinised her eyes; he could see nothing, they were the same honey brown as ever, if he was honest with himself, they also appeared to hold the same loathing as ever, but he wasn't honest with himself. "I still need your help."

Hermione scowled- "We've just gone in a complete circle, didn't we?"

"Yeah, you're still the only good person who knows I'm not exactly evil."

"So?" she questioned.

"Well, what do I do now?"

She raised her eyebrows challengingly; "Stop calling me a mudblood?"

"Yeah, I get it; I was wrong. Can you stop now?" She nodded sullenly. "I mean how do I become one of the goodies?" Hermione's bubbly laughter spilled across her lips, "What?"

"You really do have to stop calling us the goodies and baddies or else people will seriously start asking you about The Force."

"What?"

"Never mind. I didn't realise that was why you needed my help." She smiled, if a little wearily.

"Will you help me show my new allegiances then?" She looked him up and down, slowly. Draco felt apprehension and vulnerability under her dissecting stare, "Seriously, you really don't trust me?"

"You've tried to hurt me and my friends for the past six years and you're self-proclaimed baddie, what do you expect?"

"Fine. I can't prove myself to you, I'll go ask McGonagall." He started to turn away but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I didn't say you couldn't, just that you hadn't… yet."

"I'm listening."- He meant it.

She smiled graciously, "I want you to prove that you're a goodie, it's simple."

"You do know we have class?"

"Are you just trying to get out of my tasks?"

"No, and tasks?" He snickered.

"Yes, tasks." She glared at him and he shut-up quickly, "We're Head boy and girl; I don't think anyone will worry that we've decided to skip class considering we hate each other-"

"True."

"Then you have time for my tasks, if you do well I'll even let you," she laughed; "change allegiances tonight."

"Fine," he smiled thinking- what was the worst she could do? -"What's first?"

"First, I want to see if you really are no longer on Voldemort's side." Slowly, but deliberately, she took a sliver signet ring of her right ring finger and passed it to Draco who held it tentatively.

"I just have to hold it?"

"Essentially, yes. That ring," he nodded as she indicated it, "Is a Horcrux." Draco almost dropped it from shock so he didn't notice Hermione struggling to keep a straight face. "You know what that means from the books, right?" A nod. "As soon as I take it back I'm going to destroy it; Harry sent me it last night and I hadn't had time to yet. Now if you took it to Voldemort you'd be his most valued servant, you'd have saved his life." Draco simply stared at the ring and swallowed.

"Um… okay?"

"Fine, I guess I'll take it back." She picked it up and slipped it back on her finger.

"Aren't you going to… to destroy it now?" Draco stuttered, amazed at how wrong he'd been; she must trust him a little- a lot- to give him a Horcrux.

"Oh? No, don't worry it isn't really a Horcrux. I just wanted to see how you'd react." She started to wander down the corridor; Draco seriously considered hexing her while her back was turned then but instead followed her acquiescently.

"What next?"

"That." She pointed. Draco chased her line of vision to see a young, Gryffindor boy, probably a first-year, cornered by two Slytherin fourth years. Draco went to shrug but stopped himself just in time. Normally he wouldn't have cared, no that's a lie- he would have actively encouraged the pastime commonly referred to in the Dungeons as Gryffindor baiting. This time Hermione, the Gryffindor book-worm, Head girl and, more importantly, possibly his only ally in the school was watching him and he had the dreadful feeling he knew what she wanted him to do.

Pasting on a fake smile Draco laughed; "Oh Granger, this ones easy." He walked over to the kids pushed the Slytherins and Gryffindor apart, turning to the Slytherins he growled; "Get lost, idiots."

At this point Hermione coughed pointedly and inwardly Draco sighed. He looked down at the Slytherins, "You two must be in forth year and frankly I expect more from you."

One of the forth years looked genuinely confused; "What? Do you want us to hex him better or something?"

For all Hermione's responsible poise Draco saw her restrain a grin at his discomfort, "No, I'm disappointed that you two are damaging the good name of Salazar Slytherin, and Hogwarts itself, you should both know better than to pick on someone younger than you." He felt rather than saw Hermione smile.

"You're right," They shrugged, walking off. "He's only a Gryffindor, anyway, I'm sure we could beat up a forth year Gryffindor fine, maybe a Hufflepuff sixth year." They walked off together, plotting, before calling back to Draco- "You're right; we should be aiming higher."

When Draco heard Hermione's bubbly laughter again he realised what they thought he'd meant, he shouted; "I didn't mean it like that!" But they were already gone. Aggravated he shuffled back to Hermione and demanded, "Fine, did I pass?"

"Who said that was the challenge?" Once more she pointed to the, now crying, Gryffindor first-year, realising what she meant Draco simply looked at her beseechingly until she gestured again.

Draco ambled unhurriedly over to the boy, acutely aware of her gaze on him. Hesitantly he rested a hand gently on his shoulder but the boy flinched away, crying harder. "Hey, it's okay. They're gone now."

The first year's eyes widened as he asked, "You aren't going to hex me?"

It was Draco's turn to wince, once more conscious of Hermione's shrewd smile. "No, I just wanted to check you were okay."

"But… but you're Draco Malfoy." Another wince as Draco felt the knife twist in his back. "You--"

Attempting to smile Draco charged on, "It's all rumours. If those guys give you any more trouble tell me, okay?" The boy nodded and Draco realised Hermione had come to stand beside him.

She knelt down and handed the boy a tissue before smiling, "You'd better get off to class, you don't want to get in trouble. Stand still for a second," He did and quickly Hermione brought out her wand and tapped him on the head, all signs that he'd been crying vanished. "All done, see you later, Jamie."

As the boy raced off to class Draco turned to Hermione, "You knew that boy?"

"Not really, but he's in my house. Take note: Goodies make a point of knowing people's names, especially people in their houses that look up to them." Draco continued to stare at her curiously, "You probably just made his day, and don't you feel good?"

Smiling Draco nodded, "Well, I'd feel better if he didn't think I was out to hex him." Hermione just laughed, "What's the next task?"

Her face fell a little, he hoped it was because she'd managed to forget- just for a moment- that the reason they were talking was just so she could see if he was no longer evil. She shrugged; "I don't know, it was pretty easy to come up with the first task and the second sort of presented itself…"

"Well, if you're done I have a task for you." Draco smirked.

"I'm already good, Draco, but I'm curious what kind of task you've come up with. Well?"

"Tell Ron that I'm good."

"What?"

Draco smiled, he'd out manoeuvred her; "Goodies are supposed to give people second chances and be nice and all, prove you are and tell Ron I'm good now. Even though he might think you've gone insane-"

"Fine," Hermione sighed, her eyes suddenly grew darker, "If you pass the final test."

"Oh, you've thought up a third one then?"

"Yeah." She didn't meet his gaze for a minute, which made him slightly anxious. "Roll up your shirt."

"You want to check me out, Granger?" She blushed rose and he fought a smile; she'd either gone insane or decided now he was good she could like him.

"No," she glared, and indicated his arm. Nodding, Draco pushed up his sleeve thanking Merlin that he could actually pass this test. He showed her the clear, pale skin of his lower arm. She grabbed his limb and checked but nothing was there. She blushed again and mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, I don't mind. I didn't get the mark because I'm still at school and all." He shrugged, honestly after reading the books he couldn't blame her for wanting to check for the mark. "So, I pass?"

She looked up, distracted again. "I suppose so. I'll still be watching you but I'll tell Ron." She started to walk off.

"Wait. You said I could change sides tonight?"

"Oh right, meet me in the Head's room at five, okay?" He nodded and watched as a strange look fluttered over her face, but she turned and continued down the corridor, her little heels clicking on the marble floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny flinched, Dean had just laughed so hard that he'd almost spit pumpkin juice on her pristine, Hogwarts' shirt. Sure, she didn't have a problem with him laughing at her brother falling off his chair- after all Ron did do the stupidest things- but Harry would never have spit pumpkin juice on her.

She sighed and flicked her auburn hair over her shoulder. She'd been at school for over a month and it seemed every Gryffindor guy, Dean included, felt that now Harry was gone she was a free agent. Ginny shrugged off Dean's arm as he attempted to flirt with her; Harry was off saving the Wizarding world from certain doom and the male population of Hogwarts were trying to steal his girlfriend- kind of ungrateful, don't you think?

Ron shrieked again and the table erupted into laughter. Ginny smiled; she couldn't help but think Ron's expression resembled the time Fred had "accidentally" turned his broom pink. The rest of the Gryffindor table went back to discussing how they were going to win the Quidditch Cup without Harry Potter but Ginny watched Ron's face change from an expression of shock to complete disbelief.

Hermione had just put her hand on his shoulder but he pushed it off, his ears were turning pink and he looked like he might explode. Glancing around, Ginny was surprised no one else at the table had noticed Ron's imminent combustion. However, as her gaze grazed the Slytherin table she caught one pair of silver eyes paying a little bit too much attention.

Sighing again, Ginny stood up- she hated being the responsible one- and she hurried over to Ron and Hermione. "You guys?" They looked up, "Can you argue outside? People are starting to notice, and you know Harry said we should all try to blend in this year."

Ron glared at Hermione before answering, "I'm not the one who's gone insane."

"I haven't gone insane, Ronald. I'm trying to have a mature conversation but I was stupid enough to expect a mature answer. There's a war going on and as a member of the Order you-"

"Hermione! Not so loud." She glanced around, "Malfoy's watching."

Ron stood up sharply, "Isn't that just fabulous! He's watching! Why don't you just invite him over and he can explain to Ginny what you just told me!"

Hermione stood up, shaking her head, and Ginny slowly followed. "Sorry about that," Hermione sighed, "You know your bother has never coped well with change… especially when Malfoy is involved."

"So are you going to explain to me what's going on?" Ginny attempted a grin, only to be rewarded with another sigh from Hermione.

"Well, it's kind of been a weird morning…"


	5. Chapter 5

[[a/n; Come on people, I have more story alerts than reviews! Please stop by and give me your opinions, ideas and thoughts!

"Wow."

"I know." Hermione called and returned to brushing her teeth.

"I mean…" Ginny blinked, "Wow."

"I know." Hermione walked out of her ensuite bathroom and sat down facing Ginny on her bed, since becoming Head-girl Hermione's gorgeous bedroom had become the new site of their girly gossip and many a tearful chat about Harry leaving. The creams, light greys and golds couldn't help but lift the heart, but even the restful aura of her private chambers couldn't clear Hermione's busy head today. "He seemed so genuinely shocked by everything, it's just so unbelievable. He didn't realise that Death Eaters were bad!" Ginny just shook her head, her red hair falling softly on her upper back. "I'm taking him to the Order tonight."

"That's great, Hermione."

"Wait, you're on his side?" Hermione looked baffled.

"Well, not his side… exactly. Just, I trust your judgement. So if he really has figured out that he's good then he'll be an asset to the Order." She paused, thinking, "It's just so weird, and I feel like I'm spouting clichés 'cause I don't even know what I think. It's got to be good thought doesn't?"

Suddenly, Hermione rose from the bed and sat down at her ornate dressing table, "I guess." She sighed as she fixed her hair, carefully placing every strand in the mirror's reflection.

Ginny followed Hermione and caught her eye in the mirror, giving her a very sceptical look. "Okay, why am I more enthusiastic about this than you are?"

Hermione smoothed her linen, sage-green skirt and pulled the bottom of her simple, beige cardigan slowly, her face was flooded with thoughtful consideration and hesitation; "I don't know, Ginny."

"It's not because Ron was mad, is it?" Ginny's face screwed up with the type of irritation only siblings can feel, "You know he'll be fine once he gets used to it, it's been hard on him this year with Harry not being here and you busy with Head's duties and-"

"It's not Ron." Ginny started to clip back the loose strands of Hermione's hair, which was now scrunched into a loose bun. "Logically, I can understand that it's a good thing. I just-" Hermione caught Ginny's quizzical eye in the mirror once more.

"Just what?"

"You'll think I'm insane but-" She swivelled around on her stool to face Ginny, "As horrible as it was arguing with Malfoy all the time, and that everyday there was some new argument, it was fine- I was used to it; this year I'd even gotten used to being called a Mudblood every five minutes." Hermione glanced around the room, "One second." She walked swiftly over to the door, locked it and cast a quick silencing spell. "As bad as that was, when I thought he'd changed this morning and then in class he called me a Mudblood. It really hurt."

"Oh." Ginny put an arm around Hermione.

"No, it's okay." Hermione shrugged it off. "I just, even though obviously things are changing; I just don't want everyone to forget that he's still Malfoy."

"But I thought you said he apologised and was nice when you gave him the tasks?"

"I know but it's not really that simple, is it? You know, the leopard and his spots." Hermione pulled at her sleeves.

"What?" Ginny looked baffled.

"Muggle saying."

"Oh. Well, Hermione, I know you've made a decision on this but… from what you've said he's probably had quite a shock too. It's not really easy to change your ways overnight." Ginny smiled, before going to grab her jacket off the bed.

Hermione slipped on a pair of suede pumps and walked towards the door, she attempted a smile and said; "I know, I know. I just don't want everyone to get their hopes up is all, a leopard- I mean- a dragon can't change his scales." She reached for the door but stopped suddenly, turning slowly, she asked; "Do I look okay in this?"

Raising her eyebrows Ginny replied, "Hermione, we're just going to an Order meeting. Since when does it matter what you wear? …And on the topic of clothes, why are you wearing a skirt?" Ginny smiled, "If I didn't know better I'd have thought you were trying to impress someone…"

"Please," Hermione scorned, pulling open the door (a little too) hurriedly. "Who have I got to impress?"

The girls continued down the stairs only to witness Draco come flying in through the entrance portrait, like he was being chased by a heard of centaurs. He looked up to see them and smiled, a genuine smile; "I thought you might have gone without me; sorry, I'm late."

Hermione pointedly ignored the grin she knew Ginny was giving her and walked over to the roasting common room fire. "We're going to floo to the Head Quarters," she gestured to Draco, "You might want to loose the cloak."

"How come we're allowed to floo within Hogwarts? I thought it said in that book-"

"Hogwarts; a History?" Hermione interrupted and found she was rewarded with another sickly grin from Ginny- that girl really needed something else to occupy her thoughts now Harry was gone.

"Yeah, doesn't it say that you can't magically transport yourself off school grounds?"

Hermione didn't even look at Draco as she replied; "Well, we're allowed."

Ginny chipped in, "Since it's for the Order we get special permission."

"Oh cool, so do I need a password or secret sign-" Hermione snickered, "or something to get in?"

"No, just read this." She handed him a crumpled piece of paper.

"12 Grimwald Place?" Draco asked, Hermione didn't answer instead she threw floo powder in the flames and stepped elegantly into the fireplace. Ginny gave Draco a weak smile and pushed her hair back before doing the same.

Giving a final sigh Draco followed suit, discarding his cloak on his desk quickly. As the emerald flames flew around him and he tried to determine whether the strange feeling in his stomach stemmed from his hatred of floo travel or a feeling he hadn't had in years; nerves. He stumbled out of the fire to find himself alone in a dark, dank corridor- which smelled oddly like hippogriffs- with Hermione for company, only she chose not to acknowledge his presence. "Where's-"

"Shhh." She replied, not even looking at him. She was leant up against the wall with her head resting on the wooden panels. Her bright skirt and pure cream top practically glowed against the grimy surroundings. She looked so angelic, and yet he could see the intense apprehension in her eyes.

He whispered; "Where's Ginny?"

"I sent her ahead to give the others prior warning of your arrival." She looked him up and down, taking in his Malfoy-blonde hair and Slytherin robes; she frowned. "There are a lot of people in there who don't like you."

Resigned, Draco turned to face the door, "Well, at least I have your support." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say?" she demanded an answer.

"Nothing."

She put her hands on her hips, "If you don't tell me we're going back to school- right now."

"Fine." He turned to face her, "I would feel a bit better if I knew I had your support."

"I brought you here, didn't I?"

"Fine."

"Fine!" Hermione raised her voice but noticed a resumed whispering, instantly. "They'll call us inside in a minute."

Silence resumed for mere seconds before they heard the wooden clack of heels and the door was creaked open slowly, standing in the dimly lit doorway was Ginny, Fred and George. The twins smiled encouragingly and each gave Hermione a quick hug, although Draco couldn't help but notice that they never entirely turned their backs to him.

"They're ready for you now." Fred gestured lazily to the door.

"Yeah," said George, "Mum can't wait to tell you that you're too thin-"

"Too pale-"

"Too stressed?"

Hermione's laugh tinkled quietly and she shook her head at the twins affectionately; "As lovely as it is to hear my faults in list form we really should go in."

"Poor Hermione," George clutched his heart desperately, "You know, we'd never say anything bad about you-"

"If you were mad at us who would we have in school to keep and eye on Ginny and our darling little brother, where is he tonight?"

"Detention," Ginny cut in, giggling; "Don't tell Mum or she'll go berserk, we've only been at school a month and he already has had three detentions."

Draco coughed quietly; he felt it was time for his presence to be acknowledged, this reunion was making him oddly uncomfortable. He'd never realised how close the Weasleys and Hermione were, he felt like the unwanted Uncle at a wedding, he wanted to get the insulting introduction over with.

Fred reached out his hand to Draco; "Welcome to the Order, Malfoy. We haven't exactly gotten along but Ginny says you've had a wake-up of sorts." They shook, firmly.

George stepped forward, with an attempt at a smile on his face; "Yeah, we've seen enough this past year to know that anyone who wants to join the Order is a friend of ours."

Draco fought to keep his jaw from dropping on the floor; these people were accepting him- just like that. He'd never experienced anything close to this sort of kindness. He thought he'd better make it clear that he didn't expect them to just trust him. Draco shook George's hand, "I want to say how much I appreciate even being allowed in here after all I've done, and I'm willing to take veristatum to prove my sincerity-"

George laughed; "I'm sure that won't be necessary, right, Fred?"

"Yeah, we're willing to believe you if you're willing to forget all the times we thrashed you Slytherins at Quidditch?"

"Thanks," Draco laughed, "After all, since you two and Potter have left school Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance at the cup."

"Hey!" Ginny interrupted, "I'm playing seeker now Harry's gone, so you'd better watch your back!"

Hermione stared awe struck as Draco engaged in what can only be described as "banter" with the other Weasleys- this was all just too bizarre. Without a doubt she believed that Draco really had changed sides; living with someone for a month gives you a pretty good insight into their emotions, but this was so insane. She leant back against the wall, all this absurdity was making her dizzy. Just because someone was on the good side didn't make them a goodie- in fact, she quite liked the veristatum idea. How could all these people just forgive Draco like this? Hermione's mind kept jumping back the what Draco had said- "Goodies are supposed to give people second chances and be nice and all". But it wasn't that simple, things were never that simple.

Hermione's thoughts leapt back to the present when she saw Fred slap Malfoy in the back, like they'd been friends for years. This wasn't right, Hermione had to put a stop to this; "Shouldn't we go in now? Don't want to keep them waiting."

"You're right, as ever, Hermione." Fred started towards the door, "We don't need to give them any more reasons to dislike Malfoy do we?"

"Call me Draco, please?"

A chorus of "sures" echoed around the hall so Fred felt he could continue his narration; "We just have to go through this corridor to the right- oh, wait, I need to see your wands. New safety procedure, identity check."

After a brief search Hermione, Ginny and Draco handed them over. George held each one up to inspect them, carefully; "Hmmmm, vine wood with Dragon heartstring core… Hermione you can enter." He finished with a flourish and switched his attention to Ginny's wand; "Ahhhhh- now I'd know my sister's wand anywhere. I've had more than one close encounter with it." Ginny smirked and plucked her wand out of his grasp. "Now to Draco; hawthorn with unicorn hair. Bit of a girly wand but you may pass."

Fred led the way on down the corridor, "I just want to say Draco, that Hermione's approval holds a lot of power in the Order so you really shouldn't worry. Besides, you seem like a pretty decent guy when you don't hate our guts. So relax, you've got all of us at your side." This comment earned Draco a few more slaps on the back and Hermione thought she might actually faint.

As a warm and, in Hermione's eyes, welcoming light was starting to grow at the end of the corridor, she felt like Alice in Wonderland- except she had no idea what to make of it. Yet somehow she couldn't help but watch Draco's faintly smiling face, she caught his eye just before they entered the meeting and smiled- a genuine smile.


End file.
